fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. x12
Fantendo Smash Bros. x12 'is a FSB game created by Inora for Dark's Fantendo Smash Bros. challenge. Featuring a dark story, 12 characters, and various unique modes, the game has been called the Black Sheep of the series. Gameplay The main mode, Smash, is unchanged. Players work to KO foes as many time as they can in a time limit or depleting all lives of the foe. There are also large customization options. The main addition is the character's Twilight Smash. Throughout the battle, blue orbs will be knocked out of the foe or from items(if on). If a large number of these are collected, players can use their Twilight Smash, a super powered attack. The other main mode, Twelve at Twilight is the story mode of the game. Here, players explore large open-world stages known as Miniworlds completing missions, ala Metroid. Figurines are also prominent in various modes, Figurine Build, Figurine Shop, Figurine Smash, and Figurine Pinball. Figurine Build and Figurine Shop are self explanatory, with Figurine Pinball being a game of pinball where points can be acquired to use in the shop. Figurine Smash has players battling gigantic mecha versions of characters. If players last long enough, they win and get to keep any parts knocked off of the mecha. The game features many throw-a-way for fun modes as well. The first is Tick Tock, where players must attack a Clock Tower in the middle of the stage. Whoever hits the Clock Tower to 12:00 first wins. The second is Smashball, which is basically Kung Foot from ''Rayman Legends. The third is Waluigibag, which is Home Run Contest with a picture of Waluigi on the cover. Lastly is Twilight Titans, where players must battle space clones of their characters in large quanitities who have unique boosts. Story Mode: Twelve at Twilight The game is split up into 4 acts and three episodes each, as well as 4 Miniworlds. Zeon '''The End? The game begins inside a deep factory where things are silent. Unten '''continues onwards, learning the basics of movement and battling(by using deactivated robots) until he reached the end to find an enraged Doomulus Grime(BOSS: Doomulus Grime). After defeating him, the screen goes white. '''Outward In the aftermath of the defeat, Unten felt that there was nothing left, going onward to the open plains to build a ship and set off. After finding an engine, a base, and a weapon, he began to build the ship when a clock tower sprouted out from the ground. Bewildered, Unten set inside. The Clock Tower Characters Starter Unlockable Every unlockable character can also be met in Story Mode. Stages Starter Unlockable Items *'Blump': Odd round fruits. Throw them to cause an explosion that will set the foe on fire, shock them, or freeze them. *'Firey Blump': A variety of Blump that are red. Eat them to start breathing fire for a small time. *'Soccer Blump': Fragile black and white Blumps that cannot be eaten but kicked. Kick them at foes to do damage. *'Golden Blump': These golden blumps turn the player into gold, making them heavyweight hard hitters temporarily. *'Ruby': A rare treasure that will heal all health. *'Pie': A delicious food that will heal 25%. *'Paint Roller': A powerful paint roller that is a clobbering, ranged, and throwing weapon. *'Golden Candy': A delicious Teddy Bear candy that will make the player invincible for a small period of time. *'Cartoon Mallet': A wacky cartoon hammer that will make the user move very fast and do heavy damage. *'Giant Needle': A blade used by Leah Needlenam. It makes a nasty noise when swung. *'Neville': A giant smiley face that can be tossed and will repel anyone who comes in contact. *'Fantendo Logo': A swingable rounded weapon that will smack those hit by it. *'Home Run Bat': A bat that will whack anyone hit by it if charged. It also packs a satisfying sound when it connects. *'Arm Cannon': A cybornetic attachment that will fire lasers. *'Apple Mine': An apple pie esque mine that will blow up when eaten. Bosses TBA Trivia TBA Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games